Why They Call it Falling
by Kiwi and Watermellon
Summary: A song fic. about Eowyn's love for Aragorn to the song "Why They Call it Falling"...please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or the characters...  
  
This is how Eowyn feels from when she first meets Aragorn to when she realizes about him and Arwen...ok?  
  
*******  
  
Why They Call it Falling...  
  
  
  
Eowyn tried to run to her uncle, the wizard was hurting him! She was within reach of him...but suddenly she stoped. Eowyn felt hands, strong, but gentle grasp her forearms. She twisted around to stare into the eyes of Lord Aragorn, and let out a small gasp. He looked down at her, and stared right into her eyes....  
  
  
  
It's like jumpin' , it's like leapin'  
  
It's like walking on the ceiling  
  
It's like floating, it's like flying through the air  
  
It's like soaring, it's like gliding  
  
It's a rocket ship you're riding  
  
It's a feeling that can take you anywhere  
  
  
  
Eowyn couldn't think straight. All she saw was him. Aragorn, Aragorn, Aragorn Elessar...she kept murmmering the name to herself over and over. She was in love. She had never felt any sensation like the one she was feeling now until the ranger from the North came through the gates of the fair city of Rohan....  
  
  
  
So why they call it falling  
  
Why they call it falling  
  
Why they call it falling  
  
I don't know  
  
  
  
Eowyn seemed to float through the day. They had spoken to each other last night, he was wonderful in her eyes, he could do no wrong. There was chaos and confusion all around her, but she didn't seem to notice as the city packed up to go to Helm's deep. As she packed her small bags of belongings, she realized she needed something from the chamber above the golden hall....  
  
  
  
There was passion, there was laughter  
  
The first morning after  
  
I just couldn't get my feet to touch the ground  
  
Everytime we were together  
  
We'd talked about forever  
  
I was certain, it was heaven we had found  
  
  
  
As Eowyn entered the room, she walked quickly over to a trunk that had once been her mothers. She opened it carefully and drew out the sword that had once belong to her mother. She stood and did a simple sword movement in the air. She was so intent on her swordplay, she didn't even notice Aragorn walk in behind her. She turned to block an imaginary target, and found her sword locked with the Lord Aragorn's....  
  
  
  
So, why they call it falling  
  
Why they call it falling  
  
Why they call it falling  
  
I don't know  
  
  
  
She saw the look of surprise on his face as he said "You are skilled with a sword". Eowyn couldn't remember what she said in reply, but she remembers him asking her what she feared. She answered "A cage...". He had said to her words of encouragement and hope. Eowyn felt as if the world were perfect for once, instead of desolate, empty and cold.  
  
  
  
But you can't live your life  
  
Walking in the clouds  
  
Sooner or later  
  
You have to come down  
  
  
  
Now, as they walked together towards Helm's Deep, she noticed his hand straying more and more frequently to the jewl around his neck. "Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewl?" Eowyn asked, she had to know. Aragorn sighed as he looked into her eyes and answered "She is sailing to the undying lands, with all that is left of her kin." Eowyn's heart plummeted. He was in love with another...an elven maiden. She walked ahead of him so he would not see her cry, as the alarm went up of an attack....  
  
  
  
It's like a knife, through the heart  
  
when it all comes apart  
  
It's like someone takes a pin to your balloon  
  
It's a hole, it's a cave  
  
It's kind of like a grave  
  
when he tells you that he's found somebody new  
  
  
  
Later, as the men arrived at Helm's Deep, Eowyn searched around for Aragorn, she needed badly to talk to him. As her eyes fell on Gimli, the dwarf who had arrived with Aragorn, he caught her eye and she walked over to him. "My Lady..." He said gruffly. "Lord Aragorn?" Eowyn said urgently. Gimli bowed his head, "I'm sorry, he..." Eowyn knew what he was about to say before he actually said it, "...fell" Gimli finished. Eowyn turned and ran, seeking a place to empty her heart of tears....  
  
  
  
And why they call it falling  
  
why they call it falling  
  
why they call it falling  
  
now i know  
  
why they call it falling  
  
why they call it falling  
  
Now I know  
  
  
  
She loved him, she knew it. Even though in her mind, she knew that he belong to another, in her heart, he would always be hers. And now, now he would never know....  
  
******  
  
THE END...  
  
Okay...soo...what'd ya think? Press that lil' button and let me (CF1) know! 


End file.
